heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
The German
"The German", whose real name is unknown, was a former thief who later became a prisoner on Level 5. He served as a minor antagonist in Volume Three. Character History Life in Berlin The German was a thief in Berlin, but while robbing the Berlin Bank, an informant told him The Company had become aware of him and had sent three agents after him. The informant goes on to say he gave them false information to his whereabouts which lead Bianca and Devin to wait at a false location, and he will need to kill the three of them. The German considered killing not a problem and that by killing the boss, the rest would tumble ("Berlin, Part 1"). ").]] Gael was staying at a separate hotel, and thanks to his informant the German knew of this and also had his photograph, and broke down the door preparing to kill him. Using his magnetic manipulation he took metal bars from the bed and used them to secure Gael to the wall. He then shot Gael in the stomach, but at that point Devin and Bianca arrived, the former shooting at the German, but using his ability once again he sent the bullets towards the ceiling, and from there he dropped them on to Devin, killing him. Gael who Bianca had managed to take outside and nurse, gave her a gas canister from their rucksacks. The German intended on killing her, but she threw the canister on the floor which impaired his vision and also his breathing, which rendered him unconscious. The two then captured him ("Berlin, Part 2"). Imprisonment and Escape The German was taken to his Level 5 cell by Michael and another agent on March 14th 2007 ("Doyle"). On March 21st, after seven days on Level 5, he was amongst those who escaped when Elle Bishop was attacked by Sylar who intended stealing the prisoners' powers, but after she released a large electrical blast she knocked out the grid which kept the prisoners trapped, and they left ("The Butterfly Effect"). Noah Bennet spoke with Claire Bennet about them, and showed her various profiles including the German's ("The Butterfly Effect"). Reaching a gas station, the German who had accompanied Knox, Flint and Jesse (who was possessed by Peter Petrelli at the time) attacks one of the men driving a vehicle which the villains had stolen. The German could be seen punching a man and then unlocking the vehicle with the flick of his hand. When Peter asked what he was doing to the man he simply replied he was "Just having a little fun" ("The Butterfly Effect"). The group then went on to rob a bank on March 22nd in order to wreak havoc in revenge for their imprisonment. The German closed all the blinds to prevent people from seeing in and then unlocked the safes to obtain the money. When the police show up, Flint questions how they arrived only for Knox to explain he alerted them so they could then hope to lure Noah Bennet and kill him. Knox stated the purpose of the event was to seek revenge, but the German disagreed, only wanting the money. He points a gun at Knox, but upon gaining strength from the German and the hostages in the bank, he punches a whole through the German's chest, killing him. His body was later dragged away by Flint ("One of Us, One of Them"). Later appearances The German or perhaps a twin could be seen in an image with Dr. Zimmerman and Barbara (one of triplets, the others being Niki Sanders and Tracy Strauss), suggesting he was one of Zimmerman's test subjects and may have gained his ability through experiments on behalf of The Company ("I Am Become Death", "Angels and Monsters"). The German's profile could be seen again when Sandra Bennet and Meredith Gordon look through them to see who Claire could have pursued in her attempt to gain revenge on villains ("Angels and Monsters"). Ability The German had good control over his ability, and was able to move anything made of metal, even bullets from a gun which are traditionally copper or lead. He can also move multiple metal objects at the same time including a whole set of blinds in a bank he helped to rob and a number of bullets aimed directly at him, and then move them towards his own target. He can also work mechanisms as he opened car doors and also a bank safe. His ability is also seen to be forceful, as he pulled a gun out of someone's hand and pulled out the metal structure of a bed someone was sleeping on. The German emits a magnetic force field from his body which he then manipulates in order to move various objects, like a magnet. Personality The German had greed as he stole from numerous banks, and even threatened to murder his own group in order to take money when they disagreed, something which led to his death. He also has a light hearted view on things, as he constantly refers to his actions as 'having fun', first when he pointed a gun at Gael Cruz and second after Peter Petrelli asked him why he brutally attacked a man at a gas station. This also shows him as brutal, whereas most of the time he likes to kill his victims using his ability. German, The German, The Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains